Kaze x Corrinreader
by Askrgirl
Summary: Kaze and Jakob ask Corrin for a night out. Hilarity ensues.


I doubt anyone is finna read these but this is fun so enjoy my first one.

Corrin laid in the medical tent surrounded by her siblings, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura. During their battle against Camilla, Corrin had taken many arrows to the arm. Sakura had just finished patching her up as much as she could but it still hurt. Corrin was able to walk around just fine so she defied Sakuras wishes and left the tent. Outside her 2 retainers, Kaze and Jakob, we're standing by the entrance of the tent. " Arm is no longer bleeding I see" said Jakob smiled at Corrin. "Yeah it still really hurts though, it took a lot out of me" Corrin said. Jakob and Kaze looked at each other and nodded, "Milady we would like to treat you to a night out" Kaze said smiling. Corrin was taken aback by this, Jakob and Kaze hadn't usually gotten along this well. "I would love to!" Corrin said gleefully. "Splendid, me and Kaze will meet you at your quarters in 45 minutes." Jakob said. Corrin smiled and walked back to her quarters. She was so excited to spend time with her retainers! In front of her quarters stood Orochi, she was staring at her cards. "Ah, Lady Corrin! The cards told me you were out of the medical tent and I wanted to speak with you" Orochi said smiling. "Sure thing Orochi" Corrin said. "The cards told me you and your retainers are leaving camp tonight, and I thought I would give you a warning, your retainers have plans that are going to go wrong" Orochi said giving Corrin a concerned look. "Its fine Orochi im sure they can handle it" Corrin said. Orochi nodded and walked away allowing Corrin to enter her quarters.

Corrin flopped herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. After a few seconds she heard a knock on her door, Corrin groaned and got up and opened the door. It was Felicia and she was crying, Saizo was behind her, grumpy as ever. "Corrin, take your clumsy maid and tell her to leave me alone." Saizo pushed Felicia into you and disappeared. Stupid Saizo. Felicia was crying and explained the situation to Corrin. Saizo had criticized her on how she always fucked up. Corrin spent a good half an hour calming Felicia down. Eventually Jakob and Kaze were at the door knocking as they were ready. But Corrin wasn't. Felicia sat wiping her tears as she watched Corrin put on her outing dress. Corrin had put it on inside out and backwards. Felicia was laugh crying, but eventually got up to help. Corrin opened the door and was ready to take on the night. Felicia stayed to "pick up" but Corrin knew she was just going to make things worse. Jakob and Kaze kept looking at each other and nodding, and Corrin was oblivious to it all. Soon the 3 of them reached the mess hall.

Corrin was confused, wasn't it supposed to be a night out. Jakob angrily looked down at the ground. "Milady they messed up our reservation so we're stuck here". Corrin looked disappointed, Kaze grabbed her hand. "Hey, It'll still be fun, we worked around it and well...", Jakob cuts off Kaze, "Kaze you bastard! Your a fool for messing this all up"! Kaze glared at the butler, "Jakob, I recommend you go make the roast before we ruin Lady Corrins night any further". Jakob stormed off into the kitchen and left Corrin and Kaze alone. Corrin felt awkward, she was never alone with Kaze, Jakob or one of her siblings was always there. Corrin couldn't help but blush even though Kaze was angry and staring at the floor. Kaze finally spoke up, "This is a mess, me and Jakob just wanted to make you happy". "Kaze, I am happy, a little confused, but happy". Kaze smiled, Takumi came out of the kitchen with a vase of flowers and a pitcher of water. "Corrin, just don't ask" he said putting them down. Corrin laughed, Kaze looked at Takumi incredibly confused. Sakura came out with a bowl of dumplings, "Sister, we all know this is awkward but Jakob told us this is what you wanted". Kaze rolled his eyes, Corrin laughed. "Sakura its fine" Corrin said laughing. Kaze got up and walked into the kitchen, after a few minutes he came back out with glasses and Hinoka and Ryoma following after. Kaze put the glasses down and directed the royal siblings to leave. Kaze, once the siblings were gone, sat down and looked at Corrin. She smiled at the handsome ninja. Kaze grabbed her hands and kissed her, "Im sorry, milday but I love you more than anything" he slid a ring on her finger, "will you marry me". Corrin nodded her head in excitement and kissed Kaze passionately. Jakob came out of the kitchen with the roast, dumbfounded. He was planning to propose too, but Kaze beat him too it.


End file.
